


Supper

by Constance_Lirit



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Digestion, Fetish, Gen, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constance_Lirit/pseuds/Constance_Lirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pein has been turned into a toad upon opening a scroll, which Lokier only finds out about once she has come back from a mission. Unsure of what to do she proceeds to take care of him, leading to unfortunate events. (This is a vore fic and is not suitable for those who do not like vore.) Contains the death of main character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supper

Lokier had been away on a mission at the time of the incident, but once she had gotten back to the tower everything was simply chaos. The first person to come to her was Konan, who, unlike her usual self, seemed a little frantic.  
“Lokier, Kisame sent a scroll to Pein but upon opening it… well…” she began, deciding it was best she showed the albino woman what had happened for herself, as simply describing it just would not do the world of good. Slowly being led towards their leaders office Lokier prepared herself for the worst, her mind conjuring up all kinds of awful images as to what could possibly have happened to him.  
Stopping at his office door Lokier was left to her own devices, her knuckle knocking on the door slowly before she waited for a response. Hearing a strange noise the albino slowly opened the door and peered inside, her lilac eyes widening to the sight of Pein. Apparently the scroll had been cursed and had transformed their once very much human leader into a giant toad, and my did Pein look annoyed. At least, she was certain he looked annoyed.

Entering the room Lokier shut the door and began to examine Pein, who slowly turned to look at her, his throat rumbling into a small croak.  
“Hi Pein… You look different.” she uttered carefully, stopping in front of him to examine the giant orange pacman frog. Walking around him Lokier examined the crushed desk he had squashed as she spoke. “What's it like being a toad?” she enquired, gaining nothing more than a high pitched croak when she touched him. Backing off Lokier watched him turn around to face her, pretty much cornering her with his mass alone. “Does it hurt when I touch you?” she asked, frowning a little as she used a small water based jutsu to soak her hands before she tried to touch him again.  
Petting him again, while attempting to get out of the corner she was trapped in, the albino woman pondered if his diet might have changed now that he was a giant toad.

Deciding to try research what to do with him Lokier left the room, that Pein attempted to follow her out of, and headed to their small library to see if they had any books on nature. A few hours later Konan had entered the room to find her, her flat expression having returned to her.  
“What are you doing?” she enquired.  
“I'm trying to see if I can take care of Pein while he's a giant toad.” Lokier explained, looking through yet another book on nature.  
“I see…. I couldn't get him to eat anything earlier. I'm not sure how long he'll even remain like that.” the blue haired nin admitted.  
“From what I could tell Pein might have to start eating toads, mice, insects….” she informed Konan, her index finger tapping against the table as she spoke.  
“Ew...” she responded, not at all prepared to take on the task of feeding Pein anything of the sort.  
“I'll try some other stuff, and try make him smaller too. He might dry out if he's in that office all day.” she reassured her before getting to her feet to go about collecting everything she would need.

Prepared for the worst Lokier headed back to Pen's office and entered the room, where he was still sitting around staring off into space.  
“Are you hungry, Pein?” she enquired, picking up option A from the small tray she had found. “Let's try this steak first.” she uttered, waving it in front of his face. At first he remained utterly still as she came that little bit closer, hoping to coax him into eating it. “Open wide.” she suggested, to which she flinched and let go of the steak the second he lunged at her hand and almost took it clean off. “Don't snatch!” she yelped, making sure she still had said appendage as he easily swallowed the food.  
Blinking Lokier smiled a little.  
“That's good, I thought I would have to feed you a -” she began, her smile dissipating when he spat the steak back out onto her face. Slowly reaching for option B the young woman began to offer him some bacon, which only ended in her almost losing her arm and then being spat all over yet again.

Groaning Lokier hesitantly picked up a mouse, guessing the inevitable was unavoidable now. Throwing the mouse at him, to avoid losing an arm, the albino watched it hit his tongue and then disappear when he clamped his mouth shut with a sickening snap. After a few minutes without protest it seemed the mouse was to his liking, however mice were incredibly tiny and Pein was problematically massive.  
“Okay, let's see if we can't shrink you for a little while.” Lokier uttered, coming closer to try do a few hand seals to shrink him down. Watching her Pein tilted his head down a little to look at her, which obtained her attention as they locked eyes. He looked hungry, and for whatever reason that did not sit well with her when she was this close to that massive mouth of his.  
Flinching Lokier turned when she heard someone unfamiliar speak, her eyes narrowing as she took out a kunai when she realised it was an intruder.  
“I see the trap scroll worked.” he stated, observing the giant toad. “Probably should have placed some kind of size curse in there too though.” he admitted, having not particularly meant for Pein to have gotten so big.

Narrowing her gaze Lokier had prepared herself for battle, however she paused when Pein began to lumber forward towards him.  
“Wait Pein, you wont be able to fight him!” the albino protested, whilst the enemy nin jumped towards him with no more than his sword. As if he would need to waste his chakra on a giant toad. This appeared to be a very big mistake however, as Pein flicked himself forward to collide with the nin and latched onto his upper body, leading to a tiny struggle as he continued to gape his mouth and snap it back down again onto the man's back until he, eventually, stopped squirming and dropped his sword. “Pein, are you alright?” Lokier enquired, swiftly coming around to the front of him to check he was not injured. At first she had been astonished to find that he had killed the nin simply by crushing him with his jaw, the enemies sword hitting the ground with a clank. However her awe quickly went southwards when he started pushing the man into his mouth using only one of his hands. 

Stood there uncertain as to whether she should stop him or let him proceed it was too late to really do anything once he had finished swallowing him.  
“I felt a disturbance from here, is everything okay?” Konan enquired, swiftly entering the room as Lokier continued to look absolutely shocked and turned to look at her. “Lokier?” she asked, frowning with mild concern.  
“Pein just… ate someone.” the albino finally uttered, totally exasperated from holding her breath for so long.  
“Excuse me?” Konan enquired, being led out of the room swiftly by Lokier seconds later. Sitting her down the young woman explained the entire thing to the blue haired nin, who quickly looked just as appalled as her about the entire thing thereafter.  
“What are we going to do? We can't just feed him people… Zetsu would be annoyed.” Lokier argued, frowning a little in the process.  
“What?” Konan enquired, annoyed to find that Lokier was thinking about him right now. “This is Pein we're talking about, he's not a cannibal. What if he turns back into a person with an entire human inside him? He'll be killed.” the woman protested sternly. Truth be told Lokier had never even considered that.

For the next few days Lokier had found herself laying there utterly concerned about the well being of Pein, so much so that she kept going to his office to check on him regularly. For the fifth time that day the young woman had went to his office to check on him, thankfully he was still alive and healthy, however he was still a giant toad, much to her disappointment.  
“What's that smell?” Lokier enquired, her cheeks turning green when she realised what it was. “Ew...” she groaned, shutting the door before the smell could escape into the corridor. As a frog she supposed he could not exactly go to the bathroom, or have a bath for that matter.  
Deciding to do something with him properly this time Lokier cleaned up his office and went about shrinking him so that she could take him to the bathroom, where she filled up the sink with marsh water and plants, that she had gotten from the swamp outside, and plopped him into the shallow water so that he could relax. Pein seemed quite content to finally be in moist soil and water, his legs dragging his large body through the water so that he could wet his skin happily.

Leaving him in the tub for a little while Lokier eventually came back in to collect him, her hands picking him up to carry him to her room where she had prepared a tank with everything a toad would need until he was better again.  
“Here's a mouse.” she spoke, offering it to him. With little to no persistence necessary Lokier fed Pein and then left him to sit around staring at her through the glass. Sitting on her bed reading the albino stopped when Pein began croaking, or screaming in his case, at her. “What?” she asked, pouting at him as he continued to screech until she got off of the bed and came over to him. Upon taking him out of the tank he stopped screaming, while she simply turned him every which way to make sure he was okay before putting him back into the terrarium. The second she had let him go he had began croaking again, much to her displeasure. “Okay, okay...” she groaned, taking him back out to put him on the floor so he could freely hop about.

Deciding to have a shower Lokier left Pein to his own devices and went to the bathroom, however upon coming back to her room in no more than a towel the young woman stopped dead in her tracks when she found the toad had gotten big again.  
“Pein.” she groaned, finding he had broken her bed from trying to get onto it and had then crushed her lamp from knocking it off of the night-stand whilst trying to turn around to look at her. Coming over to him Lokier grumbled and tried to push him away from the sharp shards of her broken lamp, to which he moved and began turning around behind her to tilt his head down to look at her as she remained kneelt down trying to scoop up what she could without cutting herself in the process.

Grumbling Lokier put the shards into the waste bucket near to her bed before looking around, having not really noticed just how close Pein actually was to her. “You smell like mud.” Lokier protested gently. Through Pein's eyes the giant toad had been watching her closely for a while now, she looked like a small white mouse but she certainly did not smell like one, and upon licking her she definitely tasted a lot better than a mouse. Lokier on the other hand had not appreciated him licking her back, especially when his sticky tongue had managed to yank off her towel and knock it to the floor.  
Frowning Lokier had turned her head to complain at him while she reached down to pick up her towel, however she did not have much time to grab the discarded fabric or even respond to a giant mouth coming down around her and clamping shut around her ankles. All at once Lokier had began shouting at him as her now fully consumed legs began to kick and flail, her hands darting out towards his solid gums and teeth in an attempt to prise them open.  
“Spit me out, bad Pein!” she shouted, using a small jutsu to gag Pein and make him spit her out onto the floor.

Pein was having none of that of course, and as soon as he had swiftly recovered he had plucked her back off of the ground, only managing to get a hold of her upper body this time. Having her arms caught down by her sides Lokier gasped as his tongue pushed against her breasts and roughly pinched them together in the process of his mouth preparing to take a heavy gulp around his captured prey, hoping to drag her right to the back of his throat hungrily. Becoming slick and slippery due to the saliva in his mouth Lokier took deep breaths when she could and continued trying to do any hand seals she could to stop him swallowing her, however nothing she did this time seemed to have any effect.

Feeling the top of her head push against the thin slits of skin protecting his throat the albino froze, her teeth clenching together as her feet were sucked into his mouth before he clamped his mouth shut entirely to keep her inside.  
“Pein!” she protested, her pleading being muffled when he swallowed her and dragged her head down into his throat. Punching and kicking Lokier whimpered when she found herself constricted and shoved further down when swallowed, her head eventually coming out the other side and entering his stomach. “Pein!” she shouted again, finally able to call for help. “Konan!” she tried again, finding herself dragged further in until she was hip deep inside the toads belly.  
A few minutes later Lokier managed to free her feet, meaning she had been consumed completely, much to her frantic calls for help. Thumping on the slimy walls of his stomach Lokier eventually tired herself out and stopped, her chest heaving as she looked around and tried to think of another escape plan. Pausing Lokier frowned when she heard the distinct sound of gurgling, her eyes widening thereafter. Pein's stomach was beginning to digest her.

A few hours later Konan had entered Lokier's bedroom to find that Pein was asleep, however the room was not entirely silent either. Apparently his stomach was making a strange groaning and gurgling noise, which she mistook for snoring.  
“I guess Lokier thought you'd be safer in here.” the nin surmised, flicking off the lights to let the giant toad sleep after a long day. Little did she know he was simply trying to sleep off a large and delicious meal that had left him full but content.


End file.
